Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle keyfob locator system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a locator system within a vehicle that searches for and determines at least an approximate location of a vehicle remote control device, such as a keyfob, mis-placed within the vehicle.
Background Information
Many vehicles are produced with features that wirelessly communicate with an electronic keyfob. For example, the vehicle can be configured for keyless starting of the engine such that the engine can be started by pressing a button on the instrument panel, but only in the presence of the keyfob. The keyfob is not physically necessary to start the engine, but merely needs to be located within the vehicle when keylessly starting the engine. The vehicle can also be provided with a system that enables a vehicle operator to remotely start an engine of the vehicle using the keyfob.
The vehicle can also be configured such that the keyfob can be used to remotely lock and unlock the vehicle doors without use of a mechanical key. Such systems can also be configured to prevent the locking of the vehicle when the keyfob is detected as being within the vehicle with the engine not running to prevent a vehicle operator from inadvertently locking the keyfob within the vehicle. However, a problem can occur when the vehicle operator or passenger has mis-placed the keyfob within the vehicle. Specifically, the vehicle can be started even though the vehicle operator is not in direct possession of the keyfob.